Question: A gold pair of socks costs $$48$, which is $12$ times as much as a brown sweater costs. How much does the brown sweater cost?
Solution: The cost of the gold pair of socks is a multiple of the cost of the brown sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$48 \div 12$ $$48 \div 12 = $4$ A brown sweater costs $$4$.